Forum:Borderlands Music
I know there's not one for this. Look, whether you want to admit it or not, the BL music isn't the best. So i want to know if you have any music you like to listen to that gets you really pumped to smash some heads. I like Guns and Roses and Carmina Burana. Also sometimes The Beatles' Sgt Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band. -Link 245 :There's a thread that's quite similar to this here, actually. As for me, I normally just listen to the in-game music. Never tried listening to other stuff. -- 20:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I love the BL music especially 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage The Elephant (the intro song) its and awesome song and really sets the mood I listen to whatever I feel like at the time, I never really listen to most games in-set music, aside from on my first run at it. Although one thing is for sure, I LOVE the music in the Underdome, hahah, it's just great! - K1ng 04:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I can deal with the in-game music while I play, but I crank Avenged Sevenfold beforehand. And speaking of Cage the Elephant, look up their music video for that song. BL's is muuuuuuuch better. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 05:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, the music video for that song is so retarded. It was only even made because it got popular from Borderlands, that's the only reason anybody knows about Cage's existance in the first place. Old Avenged is way better than new Avenged in my opinion, y'know before he blew his vocal chords and started singing like a lady. Anyway, does anybody know if PS3 has music playing capabilities while gaming? - K1ng 06:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I listen to Clutch to get really, really pumped. As good as Cage the Elephant is, And you're probably all going to hate me for the audacity of this, but Clutch really is better. DestinysHand 06:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I found Pendulum quite entertaining for clearing up some missions from PT1 at speed. Nope DH, no hate here; Clutch are very, very cool. Might have to try some Pantera sometime, although might require berserker toon more than hunter for that: Brick is F***ing Hostile.. IMonkoii 08:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Why do you really need all the metal (I'm a fan myself, I do enjoy my Whitechapel, Killswitch Engage, A Day to Remember, System of a Down, etc.). But why not some like reggae/ska-punk. Sublime is great when driving through Pandora. And come on, it's about not being so serious and havin' some fun.IbanezRokr 11:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=crazy+frog&search_type=&aq=0s <--- lol great upbeat music...lol -=- Feral Guyver -=- ---- Other than http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa-YTlgPtKY, I get most of mine from OverClocked Remix. --Nagamarky 14:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *My latest favorites to farm with http://ocremix.org/remix/OCR02009/ & http://ocremix.org/remix/OCR00464/. I just got connect360 so my mac can sync to my xbox (YEEEE) and am rocking some dr. dre eminem mash ups playing brick, and just knocking the shit outta everything. Music is power Hellz Lips 20:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Necro-ing this thread because I'm going on an all-day Underdome run tomorrow, and I'm looking to build a sweet soundtrack beforehand. Anybody have any arena-murder favorites? JTIceFire 02:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I say Disturbed all the way. I love listening to their new song "The Animal" while playing BLs. 04:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'm crazy, but Kodomo's "Shades of Blue" and The Cynic Project's "Matrix II" are my faves while playing Borderlands. Completely contrary to the feel of the game, but they oddly make farming claptrap parts a breeze. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2fg7XdpC80 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE65juTuCws There're the links! Sreza 05:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC)